User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Escaping Destiny - Chapter 3 - Thousand of Branches
- - Chapter Three Thousand of Branches - - - KT: Tough day, huh? She sat on the chair looking at Fabian's tired eyes, which were directed to the trees behind the window. Fabian: Tough day? What do you mean? KT: The exam, of course. Only 3 months left until we graduate... Fabian: Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. KT: Uhm... What got you so distracted? Fabian: I'm not distracted... Just worried... KT: Okay, if you are worrying about the results, how am I supposed to feel? Both of them shared a laugh, but that didn't stop Fabian from thinking about his past. Fabian: It's not the exam results I'm worried about... KT: ... Is there something you want to tell me? ... Fabian: I'm just worried about someone. KT: You're still thinking about her? Fabian: Truth is... I loved her, KT. I did. She wasn't just a girlfriend. She was the one, not only according to the mystery but as well because of the strenght of my feelings. And now that she's gone it feels like a piece of me is missing. KT: Not knowing anything about the person, all I can say right now is - I hope you feel better soon. Fabian: I won't unless I know she's happy and safe. Until that happens, let me just sit here for the rest of my life. KT: Oh come on, Shakespeare. We'll find out the truth about where she is eventually. I promise I will help, even though I never really met her. Fabian: It's hopeless to look for her, she's millions of miles away from here. KT: We're Sibuna, distance ain't a problem at all. Our strength is all that matters. Our unity. As the two stopped talking with each other, the doors at the end of the corridor opened and a man with a brown coat and an old-looking hat headed straight into Mr. Sweet's office. It was Victor. KT: Oh, here comes our bearded wrinkly Anubis nanny. Fabian remembered about Eddie taking Nina's letter and that's when he started acting suspicious. Fabian: Do you realize that it's a fifty percent possibility that all the answers are right below our noses? KT looked down with a face of cunfusion, for a moment she didn't understand Fabian's words. KT: No answers below my nose, just feet. Fabian: Come on! It would make no sense to wait any longer. Fabian quickly grabbed KT's hand and took her to the girls' bathroom. KT: I'm sorry, but you look good without make up. Well... Geek-y kind of good. Fabian: Ugh, I'm not here to do make up! KT: What are we here for, then? Fabian opened up the bathroom tile that had a peep-hole under it. They both started listening to the conversation between Victor and Mr. Sweet, which now seemed more like an argument. Mr. Sweet: This is a tough decision, Victor, think about what you're doing. Victor: I'm saving our society, that's what I'm doing. Mr. Sweet: You do realize that if your plan succeeds, the target will sacrifice her life in order to lengthen ours! It's crazy, I cannot let you do this. Victor: Do you want to be immortal or not?! Mr. Sweet: If that means killing her, no. Victor: Then I guess that brings the end of you being a member of our society. Mr. Sweet: I think I have enough proof to tell whoever I want what you're up to. Quite a risky decision you're making, Victor. Victor: And if you do that, remember that your son is our next target. I have a feeling he'd be quite interested to find out the real truth about who you are, and no, I'm not talking about you being the member of our society. Mr. Sweet: You wouldn't dare. Victor: It's up to you whether you want to help us out or not. The truth is in my hands. Do you want to keep it a secret, just the way it is? Then help us. Mr. Sweet: Don't threaten me! Victor became angry. He started screaming. Victor: If you leave our society, or worse - betray us, don't be surprised when I illuminate your sons mind and tell him the real background of his so-called father! That rings the end of our conversation and now it's up to you to choose the road you want to follow. You have 5 hours to create your final decision. Which one is it gonna be, Eric Sweet? Victor threw some sort of key on Eric's desk as he put his coat back on and left the office. KT and Fabian were shocked of what they just heard. KT: What can I say... This is some crazy shit. Fabian: KT, I don't know about you, but I think that the whole reawakening mystery we all faced before was just the beginning of what is about to happen next. KT: Already got that marked. We gotta tell Eddie and Patricia! Fabian: It's not just Sibuna that is involved with this. I'm afraid they're gonna find Nina and if they do, that's the end of everything. KT: What if they already got her? Fabian was more scared than ever, not only about the society being up to something evil, but as well his girlfriend possibly being in danger. He swallowed and continued talking. Fabian: Then I guess we'll have to do everything to protect her. The bell rang and both of the students headed to their classes, after the shocking discovery they just outlasted. - - - Victor, after the discussion at Eric's office, walked out of the school hall and headed to the house. Stepping on something which at first seemed like a rock, he looked down and saw a shining heart under the bottom of his shoe. "Must belong to one of those brats." Putting the golden jewel into his pockett, the man headed back to the house, after mumbling something under his nose, which nobody could really hear as the horizon was clear. - - - Throwing rocks into the crystal water, Patricia kept on waiting for Eddie to come back from the school. "What took him so long?!" She whispered throwing another one to the ground. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise when the rock bumped into a rocky platform, which was located on the ground. Patricia: What's this? Touching the cold surface, the girl noticed an eye of Horus symbol hollowed on the platform. Not knowing anything about it, Patricia took her phone out and called Eddie right away, but he refused to answer. The girl was anxious to find out if he's alright, that's when she saw her boyfriend running behind the bushes, with a white sheet of paper in his hands. She knew it was the letter Nina wrote to Fabian in the Summer. Patricia: Finally! The two hugged. Eddie let out a smile and gave Patricia Nina's letter, but she couldn't focus as the platform kept giving her curiousity. Pointing her finger into the ground, Patricia showed Eddie the symbol which she discovered. Patricia: Look. Eddie: Wait... Is that... He fell down on his knees and started exploring the mysterious platform. Patricia: The Eye of Horus? Yeah. Eddie: Trixie, I think I love you. Patricia: Oh, so you think? Eddie: Oh, come on. Landing down towards the cold ground, Patricia started drawing closer to Eddie's knees. He saw his girlfriend getting nearer and that's when he took her hand which was shaking out of cold, and stroked it with his fingers several times. Not knowing the reason why he's doing it, Patricia didn't say anything, Eddie's gentleness only made her feel comfortable and safe. Eddie: Listen, I know that something's not right, but whatever is going to happen... It's going to be okay. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise. Patricia: Like I said before, I can take care of myself. But... thanks... I believe we're gonna make it through. We're Sibunas, you're Eddie, and I'm Patricia, after all. Whoever tries to interrupt is gonna get their asses kicked. Eddie laughed and kissed Patricia in the lips, heavily pulling her body near his chest. Patricia: Listen... I want to tell you that, even though I'm mean and arrogant, maybe even rude at times, I want you to know that... I love you. Eddie: You don't have to say anything, you don't have to apologize, I love you the way you are. Patricia smiled and gave Eddie another kiss, but the platform that they were now both sitting on, reminded about the letter Fabian gave, that's when Eddie continued talking. Eddie: I wonder what it's for... Patricia: Oh, yeah, the platform. Uh... Try Nina's locket. Checking his jacket, Eddie remembered he left the locket in the house. Eddie: Shoot, I left it in my room. Patricia: Again? Ugh, it was better when Nina took care of it. Eddie: I can't argue with you on this one... Speaking of Nina... Read the letter. Taking the letter from his hands, she started reading. Patricia: Fine. Blah-blah-blah. I found out that the Osirian and the Chosen One need to be kept apart or bad things will happen. Blah-blah. Another blah. So I'm staying away to protect us all. Blah. Love, Nina. Blah. Eddie: ...Yeah... Patricia: You met her in the airport, right? Eddie: She gave me the locket and the letter, yeah. Patricia: Didn't you two speak about it in the first place? Like... How did she find out about it? All of it. Eddie puckered his eyebrows showing Patricia that he's confused. Eddie: We would've, but she was in a hurry. I tried speaking to her but she just greeted me, gave me the letter and ran away. It's strange, though. Patricia: Well - duh. It's Anubis, not Hawaii... It's always strange here. Eddie: It'd be unfair to deny it. You know what? We both took a day off, even though it's against the rules in so many levels. But... Can't we just let our minds rest and be alone? Do what we want, be wherever we want. We deserve it, after years of solving the crazy mystery. After all of it. Right now it was the moment of silence, none of them said anything else, but Patricia couldn't sit there any longer, silence wasn't her favorite. Stroking Eddie's cheek by her trembling hand, she bit her lip for a second, pulled Eddie's face closer to hers and connected her lips with his. A/N: I'm sorry for not uploading the 3rd chapter on Friday as I planned to, but this time, I literally forget. Shame on me, I know. Anyway. Thank you for your support! :) Category:Blog posts Category:House of Anubis fanfictions Category:Pairing Fanfictions